


Hopelessly in Love

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canon Era, Closeted Character, Feels, Gay, Internal Monologue, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uther had just left Arthur’s chambers. He had told Arthur that he needed to grow up and find a bride. Arthur had heard this speech countless times, but this time it was much more difficult to endure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly in Love

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Uther had just left Arthur’s chambers. He had told Arthur that he needed to grow up and find a bride. Arthur had heard this speech countless times, but this time it was much more difficult to endure. Not only was Merlin right outside the whole time, but Arthur knew he was listening. Uther slammed the door and Arthur was left for a few minutes, sitting on his bed, waiting for Merlin to reenter.

Finally, his servant came into the room. Arthur watched him sadly. Merlin didn’t look at him at first, but then Arthur realized why. He was crying. It was not like Merlin to let Arthur see how much he actually cared. Normally, Merlin would be sarcastic about his feelings towards Arthur. Merlin moved slowly, pretending to busy himself with some odd task.

Arthur wanted to speak but he didn’t know what to say. Whether Uther had actually meant what he said or not, it didn’t matter. Arthur would be with Merlin, but Arthur had to prove that to him. Silently, Arthur stood up and went to his servant. His heart ached as he noticed that his actions were causing Merlin to become more emotional.

Before Arthur had reached Merlin, his servant was already coming to him. Then, in his arms, Arthur pulled him in tighter, wishing he could bring Merlin even closer than physically possible. They breathed heavily together and Merlin began to sob. Uther had said that Arthur would be wed to Elena tomorrow and that there was nothing further to be said about it. Uther didn’t even know about Merlin, but if he did, nothing would change. In fact, the situation would be worse.

There was no way out, and they both knew that. Arthur could never leave Camelot and Uther was still king. The only thing left was for Arthur to marry a woman he did not love. All while trying to reassure Merlin that it would be all right, when he knew wholeheartedly that it would not be. Merlin’s ear was against Arthur’s chest and his hand was on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur rubbed Merlin’s back, knowing that the best he could comfort Merlin was simply this. His heart sank in his chest. Arthur was defeated.

Merlin’s hair was soft on Arthur lips. Neither had made a motion to move for a long time. It was painful, but Arthur pulled himself away and looked into Merlin’s dark, blue eyes. His black hair fell over his big ears and there were still a few dried tears on his cheek. Helplessly, Merlin looked up at Arthur. If it was possible, Arthur fell a little bit more in love with Merlin in that moment.

Arthur couldn’t resist anymore. He had loved Merlin after only a few weeks of knowing him. It didn’t take long to know that he was his soulmate. If there was such a thing. Arthur didn’t want to know if that were true or not. Proving that wrong meant not being with Merlin, and Arthur didn’t want to do that. He couldn't be without Merlin. And he couldn’t ask Merlin to stand by and watch Arthur marry another. It wasn’t fair. Merlin didn’t deserve that.

The room was silent and cold. Arthur rubbed Merlin’s arms and tried his best to smile. It was heartbreaking watching Merlin try to do the same. Finally, Arthur leaned in for a kiss, but Merlin pulled away. He was holding back tears again. Arthur peeled his arms off Merlin and walked back to his bed. That was it. Maybe they weren't meant to be after all.

Eventually Merlin gave in and joined Arthur on his bed. They both sat with their legs dangling off the side, facing the door. They were close enough that Arthur could hear Merlin’s breathing. Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s knee and looked at him.

Though they both knew that tomorrow would only bring heartbreak, at least they had tonight. Merlin must have known that. Merlin took Arthur's head and pulled him in. He was hungry and eager, like this was the last time he would have Arthur. It very well could be.

Arthur didn't care. Nothing else mattered but this moment. Last moment or not, Arthur had Merlin now and he wanted all of him. It was everything or nothing for tonight only. Arthur pulled Merlin over him and they descended together, away from Camelot. Away from the ignorance and lack of compassion. Merlin was his forever. Even if it was only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was really sad that Arthur and Merlin couldn’t actually be together in the show. Nothing happened, it’s just sad…


End file.
